Find yourself
by Gardenia Queen
Summary: After Pitch Perfect 2. The Bellas, who just left the stage, after the World, let alone Beca with Kommissar, where she'll discover another part of herself. Maybe Beca isn't as straight as you would think she is. Kommissar/Beca, Beca/Chloe, rated M for some scenes (F/F) Originally written in French. ( Te retrouver )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **So, I must tell you that this is my first fanfic, that I wrote in FRENCH (that you can read here, the title is Te retrouver) – yes, I speak French – So I try my best with translate, but I do know that I'm way far from being good. If you want to help me, then feel free to write me**

 **Terms and exemption from legal liability / Disclamer - The characters presented in this fictional stories belong to writers, producer, director, etc. Movie Pitch Perfect 2, released in theaters May 15, 2015, duration 115 mins. Universal Pictures is the owner of that film. I have no rights over it. I release myself from the moral responsibility worn by characters facing their owners, only using them in a non-profit, non-harming intentions. The work made with them is a fiction.**

 **Dear reader, if you enjoy reading slash f / f, welcome here :) otherwise bah I'm advising to go away, your eyes may bleed, I'm not responsible of that either.**

 **Happy reading, and if you like, leave me a review :)**

* * *

At the end of her performance at the World with the Bellas, Beca, stunned by the shouts of the crowd and happy, went off stage and fell on the beautiful German, Kommissar, who made her dry mouth.

\- Small maus … You would have been able to make a better performance, you know? I think that we are going to win nevertheless your efforts.

\- close your so soft looking mouth!... Shit!

-Hahaha! You really don't know how to get a hold on yourself in front of me, am I right?

Beca, angry at herself to have not much repartee, turned away, to go and change, but Kommissar caught her arm and take her near her.

\- Now that the games are made, I don't have to hate you anymore, but, however I remain the best, that is a fact.

\- I... You don't try to offend me?

-Niet, you are great, for a small maus, said the tall blonde, who was not used with compliments.

\- And you make me confuse about my sexuality, says Beca. Then, realizing her mistake, she lifted her eyes to the sky. Not Again!

The German had a small laughter that said a lot, while Beca looked at her, distraught.

\- I should … I should find the other Bellas to go and celebrate our performance.

\- Not, you should stay with me. They congratulate, and don't look for you. I make you confuse for real? She asked, becoming milder.

\- I … Yes … Released the DJ in a breath. It was unbearable to lie to her.

With this confession, Kommissar bent, raised the chin of Beca, and put down on the bella's lips a kiss, far from being hesitating. The stomach of Beca contracted, and she saw a firework behind her closed eyelids. Once past her surprise, the brunette returned her her kiss, pressing her a little bit closer to the body of the tall blonde. Their lips, touching for the first time, were discovering each other ones, and Beca crossed her arms around the neck of the German. When their lips parted, the brunette sighed of satisfaction.

-Wow! But where that comes from?

The German didn't had time to answer, Jesse, who had come behind the stage to congratulate the Bellas had seen the kiss, pulling Beca out of her musing. His eyes expressed nothing, nothing else but anger, sadness, detachment, that burned in the stomach of the DJ.

\- You - you don't love me anymore? Jessie asked her

\- Yes, I do love you! She kissed me, and as she is so attractive… I - I am sorry!

\- I am also sorry… Beca, I will end that. Us.

\- What? You throw up three years of a great relationship over a kiss? That meant nothing!

Kommissar, always near, had heard what Beca had just said.

\- You mean that it was an experiment, that you lead on me? Said the German while frowning.

\- Stay outside of that, please, Beca asked her.

\- Yes, you are right, I stay out of that. I'm leaving you, it's over, Beca. Answered Jesse.

\- I wasn't speaking about you! Jesse, no, don't go!

\- Beca, listen to me, please, says the young man while fixing her in the eyes. I won't tell you again. It's over. I do not want to hear any more about you, nor about her, I don't want you near me, you are a dead woman for me. It's what you could have made of worse. And you did it. So I'm leaving.

He turned and ran away.

\- It's your fault! You and your - your irresistible face! Says Beca, while bursting in sobs.

\- If you want to see me again, I will still be on tour for three months, I am going to give you some time to proceed… I'll be happy, told her Kommissar.

And she also turned heels, while Chloe and Emily arrived to look for Beca to leave with her. When they found her in tears, both hands stuck on the mouth to suppress her sobs, they looked all around.

\- What happened, Becs? Chloe asked.

\- Don't tell me it's that bitchy German! Said Emily.

The DJ shook her head in denial.

\- it's … It's … It's Jessie, she says, while trying to stop crying, because that did not look like her.

\- What did he do to you? Asked Chloe, on the defensive.

\- he has… he broke uuu uuuup!

-Ho, no, Becs! I am sorry! The redhead, repressing a smile answered her. Come with us, we are going to an after party to try to change your ideas.

Chloé could not be happier of the form of the events. Jessie who left Beca was, without she can admit it to herself, a really happy moment. She was going to be able to get closer to Beca. Well, to get closer to Beca than what she was already. She had wishes that grew, even when the attractive brunette wasn't in the area. She wanted her, to herself only. And while watching her dancing, to chase away the devils of her ex that still haunted her, Chloe found her even more attractive, her hair scattering everywhere around her, while she swayed hips on Outside, a new song of her 2nd favorite DJ.

It stayed one month of class for the former Bellas, and they planned to take advantage of it. Besides training the new Bella, Emily, who was going to take their succession, all the young women wanted to say farewells with a memory of tight weaved friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days only after Jesse left Beca, she went to one of Das Sound Machine's representations, to see Kommissar in action on stage. The DJ haven't been able to forget the kiss they had exchanged. It remained there, as a great memory, coming to haunt her even in her dreams. She was feeling again the body of the beautiful German against hers, the revelation of the sweetness of her lips, the need to have more. It was nothing that she had ever felt with Jesse. Jesse's kisses were soft, lazy, and without the passion that had characterized the one who had made him leave. There were no butterflies in her stomach when she thought of her ex, no heat that rose along her stomach by twisting her guts, just a good old habit, like when we put on old jeans or as an old mania that it's hard to get rid of.

Beca was hard at the one who had shared the last three years of her life, but she was practically ready to erase these years in his company, just to relive the kiss of Kommissar. Was she twisted? Abnormal? Something was behind that, a strength whom had made her got back here, even after her wound wasn't still cured, a strength that told her what to do. She did not forgot the pain of her break up, the end of an old habit, but the pain eased, disappeared almost when she thought of the tall blonde.

It was not Love. No. She tried at least to convince herself. It was something in the middle of lust and of discovering new sensations. An experiment.

The end of the show interrupted the thread of Beca's thoughts, who was wondering what had made her go to the show. She didn't manage to decide what to do, _go hiding or go to Kommissar, to congratulate her_ , she thought to herself. She didn't dither for a long time; Kommissar appeared by her side as applause weakened, eventually faded.

"You came," says the German, while smiling. "But I did not expected you so early!"

When she smiled, her deep blue eyes were illuminated with stars. _She is so attractive,_ noticed Beca.

"I - I find you very attractive" Beca told her.

Her thoughts flows down by her mouth, again, and she cursed herself because of her too _soft_ , too _incompetent_ brain. Without stopping smiling, Kommissar asked her:

"Is that why you're here? You went this far just to compliment me?"

And the answer escaped too fast from the mouth of Beca, whom had no restraint.

"I wanted to try again, you know … The kiss?"

And she turned her face away, blushing. She haven't wanted that to come out like this. But the blonde had a gasp of laughter, delighting the DJ. Her laughter sounded like bells, or a well ground orchestra, it was a real symphony in her ears.

"OK, I am willing to sacrifice myself for your experiments, but that gives me what, in return?"

"I - that – Hum - well…" Faltered Beca. The red had invaded her whole face, but she had somehow managed to keep to herself why. She plunged her hands into her face, as to hide from the shame that she felt.

Half-smiling, the German had an idea.

"Come with me at the hotel bar, I'll pay you a drink."

"But, h'm... I came by bus and the last one is approximately in an hour. I really can't." Commented the Bella.

"I'll bring you and I'll drove you back, if you feel unhappy."

Beca didn't wanted to say it, but this arrangement was good, too good, in fact. It suited exactly her expectations.

The journey in her car - a Volkswagen, given for the tour – went as a charm. Both women were quiet, but Kommissar, whom was driving only with one hand on the steering wheel, not knowing what to do with her right hand, put her on the armrest in the center of both seats, where Beca had already lay down her arm previously. The no misleading gesture of Kommissar was voluntary, and received a suited reaction from the DJ, who, raising her eyes towards the sculptural blonde, nibbled her lower lip. The butterflies in the brunette's stomach were back, like the heat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hey! There's the chapter 3, finally! Thanks to all of you, my amazing readers, and thanks for the reviews, that's so sweet! I'm like a child when I see a new one, so keep writing to me** **J**

 **And I can't go without thanking the amazing hannahjane1007 , who helped me with the translation and the proofreading (beta-ing, editing, etc.) of this chapter. You rock, girl!** **You're amazing, thanks again!**

* * *

Once they arrived at the hotel bar they took a U-shaped seat near the door. Beca took advantage of the down of the seat to wipe her hands, suddenly clammy. What was she doing here? She didn't even know this girl and she had followed her up to here without hesitation, without thinking of what could happen. Although she doubted that the German wanted to harm her – at least not voluntarily - she caught herself thinking and every emotion that she had felt before faded and was replaced by nervousness. When Kommissar asked her what she wanted to drink she asked for her to surprise her, not knowing how to answer because of her knotted stomach.

Beca's host got up to go to the bar, and as she watched her walking away the DJ smiled. It wasn't any use for her to worry sick; she had come here to try so she might as well make that happen with beautiful company.

When Kommissar arrived at the bar, she asked for a beer, Hoegaarden for her and a glass of red wine, a Cabernet-sauvignon, for the brunette who accompanied her. She told herself that the Bella probably didn't drink beer; she seemed too frail and delicate to be able to handle it. Discreetly, she turned her head to see her while she looked like she was questioning herself. The leader of DSM suspected why she had come here happily, even if she didn't know herself. Kommissar had waited for a moment like this one since she had laid eyes on her attractive little face, which had made her fall into her old habits again. She thought she was over women; her parents were totally disapproving of her attractions, and she has had no more feelings since she joined as member of the a cappella group… since then. It wasn't because she didn't accept herself, she felt at ease with this side of herself and did not try to hide it, but she did not have the heart to destroy the love that her foster parents had eventually given to her, after having lived years of suffering with her biological parents. The barman snapped her out of her thoughts by giving her the two glasses, which she returned with an expert hand to the table.

Their firsts sips were taken in a seemingly religious silence, neither of them knowing what to say. They looked at one another, and as soon as Beca saw that she had been caught eying her up, she looked away plunging into her glass of wine, allowing the German to watch her better. Then Beca broke the silence.

"Thanks for that," she says in pointing the glass of wine. "It's very good. You taste good – I – I mean that you have good taste!"

"Thank you. I have to admit that I like good wine… and good sex. Both go together, no?" Kommisar replied

Beca, whom had a mouthful of wine, practically spat it out in the cup, and turned shy.

"Um... If – If you say so," she responded.

"Am I wrong, or don't you know much about that?"

"About the wine? You're right, I know a little about wines, but …"

"I wasn't speaking about the wine," Kommissar cut her off with a smirk.

"Oh! I guess – I guess that you're also right," Beca answered her, swallowing because of the look of her ex-rival.

Even if Beca seemed shy on this subject, she did not stop moving on the seat unconsciously, slightly towards the center of the U, where the tall blonde sat. She stopped moving, and her hand met the one of the woman that had kissed her two days ago. Her eyes went instinctively towards the German, who was already looking back at her. The face of brunette approached the blonde and fiercely, and she filled the space which remained between the two.

When their lips touched, a wave of shock passed through Beca's spine. Their kiss was pressing, and without a second glance at the glasses that were still filled with liquor, they left the seat, Kommissar pulling Beca by the arm. They quickly crossed the hall, practically at a run, because their mouths were no longer together. While waiting for the elevator after pressing the button, a new kiss started, just as passionate.

Hearing the "ding" of the elevator, Kommissar pushed Beca into the box and pressed the fifth floor button. The elevator arrived at the floor without running into anybody else, and they went into the room of the blonde. As soon as the room door closed, Kommissar, with her hands under the Beca's shirt, ripped it off. She broke the kiss off a moment later, and asked:

"You really want to do this, kleine Maus?

The brunette nodded, giving her consent and the leader of DSM removed her own vest and pushed them towards the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Leave a review if you like! Oh! And I need to know, do you ship more bechloe or becommissar? I'm unable to chose the ending of the story by myself, so please, please, help! :) Which couple do you like the most?**

 **Careful! Sexuality in this chapter. If you faint when we speak about two women, I strongly recommend you to leave!:)**

 **Thanks for the reviews, and yes, bad, bad Beca ;) You are amazing, readers! :)**

 **And I have to say a huge thanks to my aca-mazing helper, correcter, beta-ing, hannahjane1007!**

* * *

Beca couldn't help the explosion of heat in her low stomach as soon as Kommissar's lips touched hers. It was a revelation for her: she liked kissing girls … well at least one girl! The tall blonde also had blue eyes, the blue that isn't found anywhere else. The journey in the elevator up to Kommissar's room was lost in kisses, those that make one blush. Their lips discovered one another and their tongues moved against each other, as if the kiss could never end.

They had been interrupted nevertheless when Kommissar entered the room where Beca followed her, not without hesitations. Did she really wanted to do this? To sleep together on the first date? But when the German replaced her lips on Beca's, all of her doubts evaporated. A shiver took over her, beginning at the top of her neck and going down to her coccyx, where a heat bloomed between her entrails, leaving a goosebumps all over her body.

It was the proof that she had to be here and explore these new feelings, these new desires, to get to know each other better. Even if she did not really know the blonde it was worth it according to her. It was a risk to take, even if it means that she doesn't know about herself even after. At least she would have tried to understand what happens when she kissed her, why she was reacting the way she was.

Then, when Kommissar asked her if she was sure if she wanted to do that, as an echo of her own thoughts, she nodded her head, without hesitations.

When their skin touched, after their two shirts were removed and thrown on the ground, Beca felt a fire burn in her stomach where her skin was touching Kommissar's. Then she pushed them to the bed, the brunette under her.

Kommissar, suspecting that Beca had little or even no experience with women, took the initiative. Beca's body under her seemed to ask for some attention, a thirst to be touched and by looking at her eyes she saw a light of passion ignite. The blue eyes of the big blonde were full of lust, making them almost black.

Kommissar slid her fingers on Beca's hips, then went back up, towards the breasts of the young woman which she dominated with her height. The soft hands of the German made the younger girl shiver. The elder of the two unfastened the bra of the other, and removed it while bending over Beca to draw a line of kisses from her neck to behind her ear. The kisses felt so good that Beca moans softly.

Oh! What an adorable, soft groan, and exciting! She wanted more, she wanted to hear Beca saying her name when she orgasms. And the more these thoughts fluttered in her head, the more she was excited. Three years of abstinence, it was too much. For her, at least.

The brunette's hair tangled with the blonde's while their tongues tried to dominate one another in a passionate kiss. The hands of the small mouse firmly held the head and the hips of the physically flawless one stuck against her body as Kommissar molded the DJ's right breast, making Beca moan again and exciting Kommissar more and more.

Beca removed Kommissar's bra, wanting to feel her skin on her, the most skin possible, and she unbuttoned her pants.

"No. I'll take care of that, little fairy," said the German by pinning the Bella's arms over her head.

Holding the girl wrists with one hand, she started again placing more and more kisses wildly, between nibbling and sucking along her collarbone and her neck. She moved down to her breasts, which she kissed, took slowly in her mouth, then sucked, licked and nibbled, and repeated with the other breast. Beca's nipples became harder and harder under her expert tongue movements. Her mind raced at the pace of the assaults of the German on her breasts, and her breath became slightly irregular, letting out complaints of well-being more frequently.

And they liked that.

"Keep your hands where they are, tiny Maus," Kommisar purred.

The oldest removed the DJ pants, underwear and socks in the same time. Beca was naked, and offered to a practically foreign. But it was good. It was good, and the proof was between her legs, where it was so wet! Kommissar looked at her with a small carnivorous smile. The brunette's lower abdomen muscles contracted by anticipation of what was going to happen.

The blonde replaced herself over the small girl and without a warning, she kissed her with ardour, passion and desire. She abandoned her lips to place kisses on her body, her stomach, her Venus mount … And she put her tongue _there_. On her clitoris, giving an electric shock through Beca's whole body. It was the first time that somebody did something like that, and it was so GOOD! She let herself go under the repeated assaults of the expert tongue of the German, moaning, bitting her own lips to not shout, and her breath becoming panting.

Slowly, the blonde slid a finger inside the body of her partner in bed, and Beca, who didn't think that this moment could get any better, discovered this other sensation with fascination.

It was Kommissar's time to moan, against the groin of Beca.

"You are so wet! - Wow!"

And she slid a second finger in Beca without efforts, then restarted eating her out. Her fingers, long and soft, exempt from long nails that could hurt inside her made her breathe in a jerky way. They went in, bent against her walls and went out again, pressing on her G-spot, and began again.

The Beca's became more erratic, her hips trying to join Kommissar's hand, and her back arched. The word 'yes' came often from her mouth, and she moaned louder.

Feeling that Beca's walls tightened on the fingers, while her tongue continued her path, Kommissar knew that she was about to come.

"I want you to scream my name when you come."

"Koo-Koomissa-aaa-aaa-ar!" Practically roared Beca, while the fingers of the older were squeezed, and the body of brunette was shaken by a cramp, a big shiver. All the tension in her body dissipated, and her legs began to shake.

She had come as she never had before and she felt exhausted - so tired! - That she thought about closing her eyes for one second, just one.

When Kommissar was certain that she had stopped gliding over her orgasm, she quietly removed her fingers from inside of Beca, and she went to kiss her, making her jump. She had fallen asleep.

Enjoying somebody else's lips was rather exciting and new, once again for her. It was also exotic, and not as bad as she thought it would have been.

If the German hadn't been passive, the Bella would never have managed to get on the top, she was so strong, and much taller!

Finally, rolling on the bed, the blonde found herself down, and the brunette was on top.

"Your pants are very attractive, but they are also cumbersome" said the Bella, by pulling them downwards with the passers-by. She also removed her panties, which hid her the sight of this flawless body.

And their tongues danced, while the hands of Beca explored her body, touching, enclosing, and her fingers played with the German's nipples, making her moan, wriggling herself a little under the fingers. Then, kissing along her rib cage, Beca lowered a hand and began making circles on her bundle of nerves, slowly, at the beginning, while taking a breast in her mouth, then faster and faster, Kommissar's breath becoming more jerky and erratic.

Beca inserted two fingers in her, pushing against her pelvic walls, making her lose composure. She shouted out continuously when she hit her orgasm, Beca's always near her breasts.

The body of the German relaxed as Beca's had before. They kissed each other one last time, and the brunette asked:

"Is it ok if I sleep? It was really good, so good that my eyes are closing by themselves."

Lightly laughing, both hands behind her head, the beautiful blonde tells her that there was no problem. Beca raised the sheets and snuggled up there, still naked, and fell asleep almost immediately.

Kommissar did not, though. She got up, making sure to not wake the youngest. She wrote a note and put it on the pillow on the other side of the bed, quickly got dressed again and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Hey, Amazing readers! Sorry for the late update, but I'll make it right by posting the chapter 6 realllly fast! :) I want to thanks all of you, readers, reviewers, favouriters (This isn't a word, is it?) and followers. You are my flashliiiiiight ;)**

 **I also want to thank my amazing proofreader/beta-er Hannahjane1007, I'll be nothing without you!**

 **Are you Bechloe or Becommissar shippers? Or both? I Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Oh, and you have to know that** _italic_ _ **speach**_ **is used when they speak german, since I know only Kleine Maus, Ich Liebe Dich and Danke as words, and I don't rely on Google trad ;)**

* * *

Kommissar snuck out of the room where Beca was sleeping deeply. She didn't wanted to wake her up, but she didn't want to frighten her by sleeping in the same bed as her. She thought that waking up in the morning imprisoned in her embrace would be a little too much for Beca to handle.

Her solution to get a good sleeping night was to go to Pieter's room, her right hand, whom had always supported her no matter what, and whom loved her as if she was his own sister.

She knocked at his door, the room beside her own, where Beca was still sleeping.

‟Ich komme an!" Said a masculine voice inside.

At the moment that he opened the door and saw his best friend, he moved to let her in.

" _You had a great time, from what I heard_!" He teased her.

She didn't answer, she just raised an eyebrow.

‟Wer war das? Kleine Maus?" He asked her, curious.

" _You aren't getting anywhere with your questions_ ," Said the tall blonde, crossing her arms.

" _C'mon, tell your best friend_!" He begged, grinning.

The blonde sat on the edge of the bed, and gasped before she start speaking.

" _It was good, really. I would have stayed with her, again and again,_ " she admitted to him.

" _So why did you leave her alone, then_?" He inquired.

" _Because she would have been afraid tomorrow. Picture it, waking up with a complete stranger beside you, her arms wrapped around you? If I had stayed, I would probably never have seen her again_ ," Kommissar explained her reasoning.

" _You want to see her again? To fuck her, or_ …?" Pieter trailed off.

The tall blonde's silence spoke for her. She didn't want to answer, she no longer knew anything, but what the brunette was doing to her when she was thinking about her was strange. She would need time to understand those feelings.

" _We should go to sleep_." Was the only answer of the sculptural German girl.

* * *

When Beca woke up the following morning, her first thought was wondering where she was. Then, she remembered what happened last evening, and looked for Kommissar in the bed. It was empty, undone on the other side of where she had slept.

Beca frowned, how could the woman that she had just slept with simply disappear after that? Turning around in the bed, furious, she heard a rustle. Curious, she opened her eyes, and realized that there was a message scrawled on a paper lying on the pillow.

I went to sleep in Pieter's room, next door (room 201). Come to find me when you'll be ready to leave.

Even more furious at this message than when she woke up realizing that Kommissar wasn't there, Beca quickly got ready and left in her a message in the room before leaving the hotel, without even going knocking at Pieter's to get a lift. She had enough money to return home in a cab.

* * *

A few minutes after noon, unable to walk round and round in Pieter's room anymore (what she's been doing since the early morning) Kommissar went to bang at her room's door to see if Beca was awake now. She would have liked watching her sleeping, her feisty look disappearing from her small face.

Kommissar didn't know how to deal with the compliments and with soft words. She was more used to giving orders, to reprimand or even to laugh at others. She was used to defending herself, to not drop the walls that surrounded her heart. But she wanted to give everything to Beca, from the moment when her tiny Maus had crossed her path. The only person who really knew her was Pieter, who was with her since the nursery school, but she would have been ready to swap this silence, this impassiveness which characterized her for some nice words and sweet kisses from the brunette. She wanted to tell her where she came from, her wounds, why she had built these walls around her and be pulled in a warm hug from the brunette. But Kommissar was sure that it wasn't what Beca wanted.

She came back to earth at the thought of her tiny Maus. She had had not answered the door. The blonde struck again, and still got no answer. Maybe she was still sleeping? She wasn't able to restrain herself from thinking about all the horrible things that could have happened to her - suffocating in the sheets, drowned herself in the bath - after all, she was so clumsy! In her panic, she opened the door hastily, shouting the name of Beca in the room.

Without seeing it, she walked on her note that Beca had transformed into a ball of paper. It was only when she heard the rustle under her foot that she bent to took it.

My note … She had read it. Thought the German.

Then looking around, she saw a message left on the bed in the same place as she had left hers the night before.

I hope that you had a great evening. I don't want to see you again any more. It was stupid to leave.

Open-mouthed from Beca's note, she sat down on the bed, rereading it again and again. Her small mouse had left. She wouldn't see her anymore, she had run away. Kommissar had left her alone so that she wasn't afraid of her. But she hadn't thought about the consequences. And now, all hopes she had had for her and her tiny Maus collapse.

The German wasn't the kind to cry, and when she felt tears rising in the eyes, she repressed them and returned to Pieter's.

" _You see, it's what I get when I try to be a nice person_!" Shouted Kommissar while throwing him Beca's letter.

" _Katharyn, listen to me. It's not because she leaves you a stupid message that she doesn't want to see you anymore, she's probably just mad, and it's not like you either to give up because of it. Especially when you just began to like her."_ Pieter said, with a severe look.

" _But if she really doesn't want to see me anymore?_ " She asked.

" _Do you really think so_?" Pieter asked

" _Yes, it's pretty clear, in her message!_ " She sighed

" _Then find a way to reconquer her. You know how she becomes muddled in front of you? It's because she isn't indifferent to you_ ," Pieter pointed out.

" _But what if I've fucked everything up_?" A glimpse of sadness passed in the tall blonde eyes.

" _Stop worrying so much, you know that it leads to nothing. Until you find what to do to get her back, let's finish this tour_ ," He tells her, pulling an arm around her. " _It's gonna be ok_."

"Danke _,_ Pieter" she answered, with half a smile.

* * *

 **The small words in german..**

Ich Kome an = I'm coming

Wer war das? Kleine Maus? = Who was that? Tiny Mouse?

Danke = Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

 **Hey guys! As I said, there it is! As fast as possible!**

 **Again, I want to thank you all, amazing nerds, and I owe so much to Hannahjane1007, this sweet, sweet proofreader of mine :) I'll be nothing without her!**

 **So hope you enjoy, and tell me who do you ship most... Bechloe or Becommissar?** **Love y'all! :)**

* * *

It was past noon when Beca arrived at the Bella's home. The taxi ride had been more expensive than planned because of the traffic at the entrance of the city. She was broke now, but she still had her pride and hadn't had to humiliate herself in front of the German goddess again. No. She had to stop thinking of her like that. After all, the only thing that the golden-haired woman wanted was a one-night stand, no?

Beca had found this night interesting on several aspects. She had to admit that the German was even more beautiful naked, that she kissed like a goddess and that she had the orgasm of the century. But all this was lifting a point...

What did that say about her? There was certainly an explanation of her lesbian's actions. It was more than just an experiment, much more!

"You are finally here!" Chloe's voice called, pulling Beca out of her thoughts. "Where were you? I've been worried to death!"

"Hi to you too!" Retorted the brunette. "You could just have texted me" she says, touching her pockets.

"That's what you're looking for?" Asked Chloe, holding Beca's cellphone between her fingers "Guess what? I tried. But A CERTAIN SOMEONE decided to leave her phone at home."

"Oops," was Beca's answer.

"IT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!" Shouted Chloe, rounding up all the Bella girls in the lounge, who wondered what was happening.

"Sorry Chlo, but I'm a big girl. I do not need to be take care of, thank you." Beca replied.

And without another look at Chloe, red with anger, she went upstairs in her room and slammed the door.

She dropped herself on her bed, hoping that fat Amy wouldn't come in, and dived back into her thoughts while staring at the ceiling.

She loved Jesse but nothing had ever been so intense with him. She liked sleeping with him, sticking around, but would she have had a so violent reaction as she had with Kommissar if he had left after their romps? Probably not. She would have tried to go to get some explanation from him as an old friend, and they would have had lunch.

She had to face the facts. It was a friendship that she had lived with Jesse, and not passion. Yesterday had been passionate, full of desire. It was this kind of love that she wanted. The one that's able to move mountains.

Nevertheless, she liked to sleep with guys. She wasn't simply waiting while he finishes, no, she liked taking part of the action. It was Sapphic, as it had been yesterday. She liked sleeping with men as much as with women. So, what was she? Probably bisexual. She had already fantasized over women previously, but she had never came to this conclusion. A woman can like another one without inevitably wanting to go out with her, right?

Maybe not. At least not for her.

She had been lucky that Kommissar came in her life and turn everything upside down, right? She had become aware of this now, and it was good. Maybe she would have missed this part of herself all her life, if she hadn't met the attractive German. The DJ was grateful to her at least for that.

* * *

Someone banged at the door.

"It's open" said Beca, sighing.

Chloe stuck her head through the door, a guilty look on her face.

"Listen, Becs, I am sorry for what I said. I – "

Beca cut her off in the middle of her sentence.

"No, I'm the one who misbehaved, I am sorry, I should have told you that I was going out." Beca apologised.

"Does it means you accept my apology?" Asked Chloe.

"Of course!" Beca told her

"Great! Would you be in for a small party around the fire tonight?" Chloe asked her.

"Yeah, why not?" Said Beca.

"Aca-mazing! I'm gonna prep it, then!" Chloe told her,

And the redhead left, leaving her alone with her thoughts again. Bisexual. Well, I've had worse as a label! She told herself.

* * *

The fire was great and all the girls were sitting around it. Chloe had bought enough alcohol so they would end the evening pretty drunk. Beca could use that a lot. She deserved it after her latest adventures. She got a rum 'n coke, which she drank quietly, listening to the other girls nattering between themselves. Chloe came and sit down by her side and put her head on the DJ's shoulder.

"I got an idea! We could play truth or Dare! " Said Chloe, suddenly.

"It's not because you're ginger that we all have the same mental age as you!" Answered fat Amy.

"She's right, it's a childish game." Beca admitted

"Please! This's gonna be funny! We can just ask questions, if no one wants to move!" Chloe's answered.

Because a majority of girls shook their head, Chloe clapped her hands and began, to Beca great displeasure.

The game was boring, without great surprise. They asked themselves questions on their life, their youths, their experimentations, all the taboo subjects. Beca wasn't outdone, and after several rounds, the majority of the Bella's were drunk.

"Beca. Have you ever kissed a girl?" Stacy asked then, while looking at Chloe.

The redhead slowly turned her head towards brunette.

"Yeah" Beca answered, casually. The alcohol began to flow through her head.

And comments began. They asked when, who, Cynthia-Rose said that she knew. But Chloe remained silent.

"Wait, with who? And when?" Asked Stacy.

"I answered the question. It's somebody else's turn!"

Fat Amy took over.

"Then, Beca, which girl did you kiss?"

"I'm not gonna answer this question."

"You have no other choice!" Trumpeted Jessica

"No."

Chloe was rigid against her.

"Go!"

And Lilly tickled her.

"Hahaha! OK! I'm gonna tell you, but stop that! " Said the brunette

"Soooo…?"

"Don't be mad. It was Kommissar." She answered shyly

"WHAT?" Was the reaction of almost all the team.

"After we won at the world, Kommissar kissed me and Jesse saw us, this is why we broke up."

"And how was it?" Said Emily

"Supernatural. in fact, I am lost for words."

"And are you gonna see her again?" Asked Cynthia-Rose, with a half-smile.

Beca blushed suddenly.

"The truth? I was with her yesterday."

"You had sex with the beautiful German?" Amy was looking shocked.

Beca shook her head and felt Chloe coming loose.

"How was it like?"

Before she had the chance to give a proper answer, Chloe got up and threw the rest of her glass in the fire.

"I'm going to bed, it's late. You should all do the same. We are training Emily, tomorrow."

And without a look at Beca, she went in the Bella residence.

"Wow! There's an irritated one!" Announced fat Amy.

Shocked, Beca looked at the bottom of her own glass, not knowing what to do.


End file.
